Tigers, Coyotes, and Stoic Assholes Oh My!
by Cloud T. Hollows
Summary: In a land of decption, one tries to break through the holds of cruel society. Or something like that...  Starrk OC
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, by now I'm sure most of you are pissed beyond words as to why I haven't updated anything good in forever. The answer is simple of corse: Laziness. I am a lazy a-hole, I know so don't try to kill me via Reviews. Reviews are nice though... Telling me how I'm doing 'n' boosting me confidence...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I don't even own Yumi or Zen. They belong to the lovely Jessiker. She isn't on here, but she does have great ideas. (when it comes to Yaoi) She likes to read a lot of (Yaoi) stories on here. Her life kinda revolves on drawing and dieing of fangasm.**

**Please review and make mee feeeeelll Better~!**

* * *

><p>The vast land of Hueco Mundo is endless and heartless.<p>

In order to survive in the barren wasteland, one must feast on the flesh of one's comrade.

In order to rise to the top of the food chain one must feast on the flesh of one's comrade.

In order to get anywhere in life this brutal and bloodthirsty desert, one must be equally brutal and bloodthirsty.

You must devour to live.

That is how it has always been, and always will be in this terrifying land.

* * *

><p>The creature desperately tried to crawl forward, yet the broken and feeble would not allow this action. It screamed as it felt its flesh be torn for its being and consumed by the large white tiger. The tiger simply ignored the creature as it ripped another disgusting piece of tissue from its writing prey. Her cold blue eyes were dull and unseeing as she tried to imagine the palace of Los Noches and when she would become an Arrancar. How much better her life would be then. Now more feasting on the weak for an evolution and trekking though the grainy desert, forever greeted by the moon. Instead she would serve Lord Aizen and maybe become an Espada.<p>

It was then she noticed the creature behind her.

Her body whipped around at top speed, a piece of the creature hanging from her joules as it stained the white sand a deep crimson. She let out a low warning snarl at the coyote. The coyote walked lazily closer giving small flash of its sharp, white teeth. This time she added a harsh glare and bared her teeth practically taunting him to step closer and face the wrath. He stepped closer it was then she lunged at his ridged form.

* * *

><p>Her back itched, her butt hurt, and she was about ready to kill Zen. The little <em>ray of fucking sunshine<em> had intruded on her nap to tell her word of Grimmjow's…. one handed situation. At least it wouldn't be hard for him to choose what hand to jerk off with now… But still. Now she was leaned up against one of the various white pillars listening as her twin counterpart babbled on about how Aizen had taken it, and how much she wished he would remove Grimmjow's mouth and do them all a favor.

"And then _FOOSH! _Lord Tousen just lit up his arm like fireworks! No chance of that idiot hoping to regenerate that baby," Yumi listened to the long drawn out explanation, yet she kept her gaze on the floor desperately trying to ignore Zen's ecstatic hands as she spun the tale.

"Wow really? That kinda sucks…" The white haired Arrancar drawled out as she observed make-believe patterns in the marble floors.

"Kinda? Yumi! Are you even listening to me?" Zen grabbed the other girl's bare shoulders and shook her back and forth, slamming the back of her head into the pillar with every tug. "Grimm-kitty lost his position! You could join the Espadas!"

"Tch, as if your stupid _Lord Aizen_ would ever let me. The lazy sack of shit can't stand real talent and skill," Her voice was filled with venom as she spoke of her 'lord.' Yumi wretched her sister's petite hands from their death-vice on her shoulders. "That bastard thinks he can rule over us like some fucking king? He is no better than Grimmjow. His lackeys always in his shadow are nothing more than a show of intimidation. He is nothing but a weak Shinigami coward." All while Yumi was making her declaration of hatred, she couldn't help but to notice the ebony-haired girl's eyes widen and the frantic hand waves and strange eye twitches. "What the hell is your problem? You're acting like you've just seen a ghost."

"Is that how you really felt about me, Yumi?" Her blood ran cold and her heart just about fell through her stomach, "Of course I never really felt that you had admired me." His hand found its way to her sharp chin and his spidery fingers seem to lock her jaw in place. She wasn't really scared, no; she was more surprised by his sudden appearance. Well the saying does go 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall come,' her mouth twisted in a sarcastic smirk as about a million comebacks flashed though her head.

"You should know that admiration is the furthest emotion from understanding, _Lord Aizen_,"

Zen stared at the two with a look of horror. The tension was tangible in the air and she could practically see the sparks bouncing between their locked eyes.

"Aren't ya 'specially cheeky taday, little Yu," It must be raining assholes…. Yumi's teal eyes left Aizen's to glare down public enemy number two, the fox-faced bastard himself, Gin Ichimaru. She couldn't the massive loathing that seemed to overtake her when she saw the two together. Her feelings about Aizen were pretty much along the lines of complete and utter hatred. She didn't mind Gin when he wasn't being a snarky bastard. His grin though…. That unsettled her stomach. It seemed that it spoke to her, saying 'Am I good? Am I bad? Keep on guessing, you'll never know.'

"I tend to be cheeky every day, Gin. " Slapping away Aizen's disgusting hand away from her chin, she gave a sharp turn and began to walk away Zen in tow sputtering apologies at the two lords. "I could care less about the two of you, Zen, quit apologizing already! You're giving me a fucking headache,"

"B-but- I-I-"

"Shut up!" Yumi all but growled.

"Yumi-san, I'm not done talking to you," The immense spiritual pressure leaked out of Aizen, causing Zen to immediently stop and folded into herself, her breaths came erratically and a cold sweat broke out on her brow.

Yet, Yumi Sousaku held her ground, not even fazed. A bark of laughter left her lips as she tilted her head in his direction, the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"Is that all you got Aizen?"

* * *

><p><strong>I've never really liked Aizen, sure he goes whoosh and breaks a perfectly good pair of glasses then is all slikky-slikky with the hair...<strong>

**Review ya'll**

**(CLOUD)**


	2. Chapter 2

"How long are we planning on going about this?"

"The babysitting or _this_?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

He gave a dry chuckle at her sarcasm. It was fun to see her pumped about anything. Starrk's long fingers were weaved into her hair, watching her with a lazy grin.

"Since when have you been this mean, Yumi? I happen to enjoy our little… meetings," Her teal eyes seemed to pierce into his brown ones, yet she continued her administrations. He couldn't help but follow her swollen pink lips as they traveled up and down.

"What are you a dog in heat? Slow down or you'll spill the juice all over the bed." She pulled up, scowling.

"Well 'Supreme Ruler of the World' it would be a lot easier if _someone_ wasn't pulling on my hair!" A raise of an eyebrow was all she received from said "Supreme Ruler of the World."

"All bark, no bite,"

"Wanna try me?"

Starrk gave a hearty laugh at Yumi's serious tone. He released his grip from her hair allowed the soft, white strands to flow through the space between his fingers and back into his lap. He brought his hand to her eyelevel displaying his "battle wounds" (A/N Biting the Hand that Feeds XD.)

"I've felt your bite already,"

She gave a small shrug. Starrk couldn't help staring down at her; the way her hair pooled around her head, making it seem as though she had a white halo. Her eyes were half lidded, as she continued to suck, making small slurping noises. She continued to lick the juices as they spilled from her mouth and onto her fingers.

"Get up,"

Yumi gave a shit-eating grin, bringing her fingers to her mouth and licked slowly on each digit, dragging her tongue lazily from the base to the tip.

"Am I bothering you Starrk? If something is bothering you feel free to tell me," Her grin spread even wider, "That's what friends are for _right_?"

He scoffed at her bold attitude and began to get up anyway, giving her the glare down when her hand brushed against his crouch.

"Someone's _excited_," Yumi stated plainly as she licked on her Popsicle. "What are you, a hormone crazed teenager? Getting turned on from watching me eat a popsicle," Scuffing she turned her back to him stretching upward letting the blanket that was wrapped around her bare chest fall onto the bed. Starrk watching her display of feline-like laziness with a faint smile on his lips.

Yumi arched her back in her signature tigress fashion, Starrk still gazing on. His eyes locked onto the scar painted to her back. The large pinkish 'X' stood out on her tan skin. His gut clenched and anger jolted through him.

It had been a little over a month since she had been put under his care and received that ghastly scar, courtesy of Lord Aizen himself. She had back talked, disrespected, and all together insulted Lord Aizen resulting in seemingly permanent incarceration along with a physical reminder to behave herself. Shaking his head, Starrk proceeded into the bathroom to freshen up and get rid of the tent in his pants.

"_Is that all you got Aizen?" _

_It never ceased to amaze Yumi how such little comments could set people off. Now here she was in Aizen's "lair" standing before his huge- ass chair fiddling with her long hair. It was pulled over her shoulder, the braid finally ending a few inches above her belly button. It was amazing how soft it was… she stared at the strands, her mind only focusing on that, and that alone. _

"_Na Yu, it'd be best if ya paid attention," _

_She didn't even bother responding other than a small grunt. _

_Gin's ever-present grin seemed to falter for a moment as she ignored him. Aizen, on the other hand, was furious. His lack of a smirk was a tell-tale sign of such loathing for the white haired vixen. Gin often found himself caring for the girl more than he should. It was always guaranteed for him to have a few laughs when he was teasing the tigress, but in times like this he often found himself worried for her own skin._

_He had a right to be worried considering how angry Lord Aizen was._

"_Yumi, why are you so disobedient? I have provided you with all the best in this second life: a home, a family, even your sister. Why is it that you so blatantly refuse to follow my leadership?" Aizen glared at the girl, watching as she stiffened when he mentioned Zen. _

"_I don't believe you are fit to lead us, Aizen," _

_Gin winced at the lack of honorific. Yet, a smirk fell into place on Aizen's face. Whether it was mocking or amusement, Yumi didn't know to this day. _

"_Oh? And what are your 'qualifications' for an ideal leader?" He used air quotes around qualification to emphasize the point. Yumi was losing her composure. Sure she hated this man and thought he was a joke, but Aizen had been right about allowing her into this little family. She had been brought in naked like all the others, and then clothed in Lord Aizen's 'good will.' She had been allowed to stay as long as she served him loyally and did not disobey._

_That had lasted maybe three months._

_Zen showed up about a year after joining up in Aizen's little gang. He had given her two of the same conditions and added another one to the ever-growing list of rules: fight when given the chance. Seemed strange at the time, yet once again she didn't question it. _

_Not being curious had been her down fall… or maybe it was the other way around; maybe because she had not been too curious when it came to Aizen. The truth of the matter was ignorance is bliss and she had chosen to completely disregard any ignorance in the situation; because of this investigative attitude, Yumi had seen with her own to teal eyes what this man was up to, resulting in her completely and utterly hating his guts. _

"_A strong leader wouldn't feed his people false securities and man up to what was going on in his kingdom," Spitting the words out of her lips, she watched as Aizen's grin grew wider. "A strong leader would tell them what was going to happen to them if we lost this war," her anger was boiling over as he kept that stupid grin on his face, "A strong leader wouldn't let his disciples do all the dirty work!" _

_She hated him and everything here. Finally she snapped and as the final statement left her lips. _

"_A LEADER WOULD GET THE FUCK OFF HIS THRONE AND HELP HIS PEOPLE LIKE HE GODDAMN SHOULD, NOT SMIRK HIS ASS OFF WHEN SOMEONE TRIED TO MAKE A POINT OF THE SHITTY JOB HE'S DOING!"_

_She saw the blood before she felt the sting of his blade. _

_Yumi watched as her hair feel from its' long braid. It had been cut from the rest and the end was stained a dark red. She had about a millisecond to think about that before she felt the next blow. _

_Her shriek of pain echoed through the room. _

"_You are being an arrogant child. This is your punishment, Yumi." _

She was on probation, as Gin put it. Her ears were now adorned with various spirit energy repressing earrings. Seeing Zen was no longer an option.

According to Gin, Zen had flipped out after hearing what had happened to her sister. Zen wasn't usually a fighter, in fact, when given the choice between fighting or solving things peacefully, Zen would more than gladly set down her sword.

The ebony haired girl had stormed into the room where they were treating her wounds and basically had a mental breakdown. Zen had taken one look at her, and then released her sword. Gin had stopped her before she had done anything hasty. It was so unlike Zen to act so seriously, especially toward anything involving her older sister.

And she hadn't seen Zen since.

As a part of her punishment, Yumi had turned over Nieve Tigre, her precious zanpaktu. She could still hear the snow tiger giving her all kinds of lectures for acting so idiotically in front of her superiors. The beautiful white feline had pulled Yumi into her inner world and beaten the shit out of her, just because of her recklessness.

Being babysat was annoying. The man assigned to watch her was the primera Espada and was perhaps the laziest person she had ever met in her life. His name was Coyote Starrk, and he was too good looking for his own good.

Yumi had to give the man some credit; he used his looks and authority to his advantage. She had been demoted from arrancar, to personal maid for Starrk and his little groupie Lilinette. She was now being babysat by the most _annoying_ man she had ever met.

"Yumi, get me something to eat,"

"Yeah big boobs get us some food!"

This is going to be a long probation.

**Okay guys, been awhile ne? I am renaming this... literature. There are two name which are under consideration:**

**Tiger Bites**

**or**

**YOUR IDEAS!**

**Yes it is true... No shitting. You tell me what AMAZING names you come up for this story and alas, it may be!**

**Review bro.**

**Just do it.**


End file.
